


Burnt | Toney Balerdi

by DarkGuardian15



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 10:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: You get hurt while cooking, and Tony Balerdi bandages you up. But you end up opening up to him more than you intended to.
Kudos: 4





	Burnt | Toney Balerdi

"This is going to sting a little." Tony said his cute accent. I let out a hiss as he placed some medicine on the burn I stupidly gave myself. While I was cooking I wasn't thinking clearly, and grabbed a pan without a towel or hand mitten. Now I was paying the consequences. Not only was I in physical pain, but the chef really laid into me.

He called me the most creative of names in the profanity dictionary. Adam Jones is an excellent cook, but he does have a temper that he has zero control over. My pride and my feelings were stinging as well as my hand. I couldn't help but feel like a complete failure. A failure is something I've been called most of my life, and I finally realized that they were right. I am a failure.

Tears filled my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I didn't want Tony to see me like this. Especially since I have a little crush on him. I know he'd never feel the same way about my, because he has feelings for the chef. I had a hard time imagining them together; Tony is so sweet and gentle while Adam is loud and aggressive. "Hey, it didn't hurt that bad didn't it?" Tony asked with slightly furrowed brows.

Concern and worry filled his big brown eyes as he looked at me. "No. I... It's just... I'm such a fucking failure. I don't deserve to be working in this kitchen. I don't... I don't belong anywhere actually." I said. The tears finally fell down my cheeks and I wiped them away. "That's not true. Adam didn't mean what he said to you. He was just angry that things weren't going the way he wanted them to. It isn't your fault you made a mistake; everyone makes mistakes." He said with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

To my surprise he gently wiped away fresh tears that had fallen before he wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest and wrapped my arms around him as well. I felt so safe and loved in that moment; I never wanted it to end. "I don't mean to be rude, but... how the hell do you put up with him? He's so... mean to everyone." I said.

"He isn't that way outside of the kitchen, I promise. It's not your fault that everyone who enters his domain gets burnt. And I mean that in more ways than the literal." Tony said in a soft tone as he rubbed my back. He really knows how to make someone feel safe and loved. We soon broke the hug, which made my insides hurt.

"Tony, I-" I started, but he sweetly cut me off my placing his forefinger over my lips. I gasped slightly and blushed in embarrassment. He smiled and the look in his eyes softened. "I know how you feel about me, y/n. I've noticed the way you stare when you think I'm not paying attention." He said and my heart felt like it was going to explode.

He gently placed both of his hands on either side of my face before leaving a warm kiss on my forehead. My insides melted and I think he noticed due to the smile that was on his handsome face. Everything about him was so handsomely cute. I just wished he knew how much I truly love him.

+++++  
A/N: Thanks for reading!!


End file.
